Dracula And Me (Teaser)
by NayNayBerryProductions
Summary: Sorry if this is in the wrong category i was trying to find one for this game that has Dracula in it which i didn't find so ya..) any way this is about a Girl (me) that meets Dracula i did a teaser to see if its worth writing more.


_** ( I DONT OWN DRACULA)**_

_**Well I'm Doing a teaser of a story i came up with of a Girl ( which is me) who meets The Great Count Dracula. I'm trying to see if its worth writing more if not i will not continue. **_

_**Little info to you wanna know;**_

_**I'm a fan of Dracula **_  
_**I find him very interesting**_  
_**so it hit me one day **_  
_**why not make a story about me meeting**_  
_**Count Dracula **_  
_**3 **_  
_**I plan to make bunches of Chapters so i hope you enjoy**_  
_**and love it!**_  
_**Please Comment,Favorite and Follow me. **_  
_**So you can be updated on this **_  
_**(which i hope it gets lots of like and **_  
_**love)**_  
_**This is my first time doing this**_  
_**so there may be a few errors and stuff**_  
_**( which if i continue to write on**_  
_**should improve).**_  
_**I plan to make cute comics and**_  
_**drawings so you can get a better**_  
_**picture of the characters**_  
_**( if lots of people like this teaser)**_

_**The Story is going to Have romance ( which i love)**_  
_**mystery's,horror,and maybe some blood and violence **_  
_**maybe not like supreme violence and blood**_  
_**but who knows ;) its going to be very**_  
_**dramatic and also this is not simply going to be **_  
_**1-5 chapters I plan on making a lot.**_

_**So i hope you in joy this teaser**_  
_**Remember to follow me, Favorite or comment**_  
_**so i can keep count to see if its worth to continue the series!**_  
_**Thanks for looking :) **_

_**Sorry for wasting time here is the Teaser:**_

This must be the place… I stand before a gigantic book store called "The legend of books". It felt like home. The old fashion building which was the beholder of old books about knight, monsters and ghost! My blood just runs like crazy thinking about it. I take a deep breath and walk straight in. The smell of old books surrounding everything and gorgeous old fashion statues. Some were very mysterious like they had a story to them. Don't you ever wonder what the sculptor was thinking…the pain, the joy the anger.

Everything has a story that's why I love books my home, my love and, My Life! But I'm not here to stare a statues I'm here to get me a book one that screams bloody murder or that calls my name (you know what I mean right). That one thing that catches your eye...Yup I let things speak to me… to give me signs. I decided before I search is to look at the oldest book section where the poor abused and old books are placed…and plus there 50% off can't go wrong with that can we…But there's a reason why there so cheap I heard sometimes objects, blood and other weird stuff can be found! Pffft ya right like they would give me a bloody book hahahah I will take two to go please.

Now listen kiddies when it comes to book hunting for me I usually look at the cover if its appealing look inside I choose books that don't have fancy covers, I choose ones that are odd and different like me. One that gets treated like dirt …any way I'm off track. As I flip through the books all of sudden this loud noise comes from the back of the self I check to see if a book fell from me pushing too hard against the self. Which I was correct I knocked a book off but the weirdest thing was it had no title and the creepy thing is I checked the self to put it back and there was no trace of it being place in the self the books were too cramped. I decided this book must really want to come home with me, I mean come on poor book not on the self what a shame.

So I walk to the counter to ask the price the guy cashier didn't seem like a jolly guy he just said since there's no title and no price how about $3. And guess what I said….I said heck ya I'm taking it! He gave me one strange look and told me to have a good day, I did the same. I felt bad for judging maybe he was just having a bad day everyone has those days! After a long walk I grab my pj's and headed for the shower then supper early so I can start on my book. After 2 hours I return to my room it was dusk, I flop on my bed and open the book and began to read…

_**"Day 1**_

_**Well it very odd for me Count Dracula to be having a journal but let's face it I'm lonely no one to talk to but my assistance and how fun that is… I wish I had someone to just talk to or to be human… noooo nooo I wish not to be human I love my job I AM COUNT DRACULA and nobody ever thinks of my feeling I know I hurt and kill people but it's the only way to survive I mean I don't want to starve it's just a few people dead every month I keep the population down. Well I m in my darkest hour therefore is there any reason to live how will I ever get married I have the statues of a monster and killer. They only way I get some female attention is if I turn them into a vampire and control their mind but that's no fun IS IT! So I just kill them. I take my sadness and turn it into anger…Now I'm just a beast without a heart and I'm Forbidden to be free of this…..**_

_**"Day 2**_

_**Its midnight the moon is gorgeous just like this girl I saw down at the market, I would love to meet her but I have a hate for the sun and my skin is to pale and my eyes are icy blue. How I long to get out, any way I started to carry my journal now just in case of any interesting things I see. You should know many things can happen at night…**_

_**Well I better go now I must feed now hopefully I don't get shot at again but like that's going to stop me..**_

Awww poor Dracula I know I would be your friend if you were only real….I close my book and turn off my lamp I sink into my bed thinking the experience it would be with Dracula..Would I die or survive who knows…..is he really a monster or just confused anyway this girl needs some sleep.

Hours past by it was 5:00 suddenly I'm awoken from my sleep I felt a sting of pain at my neck… I ran to the mirror to find my neck very red I look around and open my balcony nothing was there but the morning breeze and thick fog. I love days like this cold, foggy and, rainy type of weather which I loved. I walk inside I grab my book… Dracula oh Dracula you shall be mine I will love you and take care of you just please oh please come to me…haha what I'm I thinking…

I held the book up and then something fell from the book a loud solid thud hit the ground I look down to find a gorgeous necklace with a giant red stone as the charm I was amazed I pick it up and examined it I knew it wasn't one of mines it fell from my book but I thought to myself how could one big necklace fit inside a small book? I shrugged finders keepers I put of the necklace and went to the mirror did a little dance and a twirl I thought I look stunning!

(Meanwhile… in Transylvania)

Count Dracula….Dracula wake up master!

Terrin Did you see the images someone has stolen my necklace and journal…

I'm afraid so sir, you see while I let you rest I done research it seems we been asleep for a very very long time. It's 2013 and it seems that the this person is in the place called United States of America or you can also called it U.S.A and it seems to be wearing your necklace and possessing the journal at this moment. Sadly I'm not sure who it is where she is but only the town.

2013…United States... …I am very very confused…

I book us a flight to America along with a new mansion, car and, phone and everything that is need sir!

Plane what are these thing you speak of..?

Now now sir our flight is at 12:00 and, since I know you like the night. In the mean time I expect you to learn everything about this new change to the world on this thing called the "laptop" it stores information it almost like books except faster and better.

Aright then Terrin… All I'm worried about it getting that person and showing him or her not to mess with Count Dracula!

**Well i hope you enjoy this and sorry if there were mistakes .**


End file.
